marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Lockheed (Earth-616)
"The Trial of Lockheed" Lockheed went into hiding because he disapproved of Kitty's then-boyfriend, Pete Wisdom, though he did once save Wisdom's life. Wisdom tried to convince the other members of Excalibur that Lockheed could talk, but they refuse to believe him. Lockheed would torment Wisdoms by stealing his cigarettes. Return to America Lockheed started appearing more frequently after Kitty left the X-Men to go back to college. After she returned to the team, he joined her back in America. When the X-Men were battling the alien Ord, it was Lockheed who saved the day by burning Ord. While Kitty was simply happy that Lockheed had arrived, Wolverine said he thought they should make the dragon team leader. Lockheed recently helped the X-Men in their attempt to fend off the Hulk when he attacked the mansion, but the Hulk beat him down. | Powers = Lockheed can fly with his wings and breathe fire. He seems resistant if not immune to fire and heat. Empathic abilities. | Abilities = Professor X has been unable to read Lockheed's mind, which suggest some type of telepathic resistance. | Strength = Strength level unknown. He prefers to lift and carry objects in his mouth. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Self-powered flight, sometimes X-Men Blackbird. | Weapons = | Notes = *Lockheed looks like a small European dragon about the size of a cat. He has purple skin, sharp claws and teeth, two small, curved horns protruding from the back of his head and wings that enable him to fly. He can breathe fire with extreme intensity and is a surprisingly formidable combatant for his size, having once destroyed a nest of Sidri hatchlings and at another time bested a fully armored medieval knight-in-training. Quite tellingly, the Brood that he confronted upon his first appearance were terrified and immediately fled upon seeing him. His brain is immune to telepathic probing by telepaths such as Professor X. He is also an empath which allows him to understand human speech. Lockheed's appearance and character, as depicted by the various artists who illustrated him as well as writer Chris Claremont, evolved from the time of his first appearance to his later appearances in Excalibur. When he first appeared as drawn by Paul Smith, he was largely quadrupedal, with red eyes lacking any pupils or irises, a small triangular head about half a foot long, teeth protruding outward from his upper and lower jaws and his intelligence appeared comparable with that of a dog. By the time of his appearances in Excalibur as drawn by Alan Davis, he had been anthropomorphized considerably. His eyes were now human-like, with white corneas and black irises, though at times they were colored yellow and red or orange and he was capable of more human-like facial expressions and gestures, including standing on his hind legs, which may have been partially due to the humorous, satirical tone of the original Excalibur comic book. His teeth no longer stuck out the sides of his mouth, his head was more oblong and his jaw now much longer. Recently he has reverted more to his previous appearance. He no longer stands on his hind legs, he has lost the comical appearance for the most part and his eyes are once again without pupils. He still retains the same personality and skills. Initially, his only vocalizations included mostly animal-like sounds like cooing or roars, but hints were dropped as early as Uncanny X-Men #168 that he was capable of more articulate words like "oops" and was shown as capable of speaking some words of English years later in Fantastic Four Versus the X-Men #4 (June 1987) and Excalibur volume 1, #64 (April 1993). During his tenure on Excalibur, Warren Ellis left no uncertainty about Lockheed's intelligence: he is capable of conversant speech(although for some reason he speaks in a Cockney accent, despite spending most of his life in America and Scotland), however, the only member of Excalibur who ever hears him is Kitty's boyfriend Peter Wisdom, whom Lockheed dislikes. Pete tries to convince the other members that Lockheed can talk, but, in one of the repeated gags of Ellis' run, they refuse to believe him. Even in his times of muteness, he appears to understand what is said and done around him. While Lockheed sometimes tries to give the impression of being unintelligent, at other times he demonstrates outstanding powers of deduction, awareness and intelligence. He is very loyal to Kitty and shares a close rapport with her that is possibly psychic in nature. | Trivia = * Kitty Pryde named him after the company that built the X-Men Blackbird * Lockheed was engaged to be married.Excalibur 40 *Lockheed made few appearances following the departure of writer/artist Alan Davis from the Excalibur series; later issues suggested that he had simply gone into hiding and had stayed away because he disapproved of Kitty's then-boyfriend, Pete Wisdom. | Links = * Shadowcat }} Category:X-Men members Category:Excalibur members Category:Flight Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Empaths Category:Pyrokinesis